Recently the portable telephone terminal devices have not only the telephonic function for outgoing or incoming call but also the WEB browsing function to connect the Internet and the mailing function to receive or send the electronic mail.
In this case, the portable telephone terminal devices are charged for using such functions by the telephone Service Company. Furthermore the portable telephone terminal devices have the credit card function for no cash payment to use the charging function by the telephone service company (see ref. 1 or 2 for example).
The owner of the portable telephone terminal device can get service to contract and pay the various pay service or articles when he uses the WEB browsing function or the credit card function.
Japanese Patent Publication JP-P2002-183612A (hereinafter referred to as ref. 1) discusses providing a method for non-cash account settlement allowing account settlement in all commercial transactions, using a portable terminal or carrying only norrable terminal without using cash or various cards. The method for non-cash account settlement in paying the charge for goods and service (excluding information providing service using a telephone), comprises the procedure (step 1) of telephoning the portable terminal owned by a user, presenting at least the cause of a claim and the amount of money and making an inquiry as to whether to permit account settlement, the procedure (step 2) of confirming the input of permission of account settlement from the portable terminal, the procedure (step 3) of charging the use charge to a concerned payment account in relation to the use details such as the specifications of goods and service, the date and time of use and a charge for use, and the procedure (step 4) of informing a goods-service providing site to the effect that charging processing to the payment account of the portable terminal is completed. (Abstract, page 9, page 10, and FIG. 19).
Japanese Patent Publication JP-P2002-183641A (hereinafter referred to as ref. 2) discusses providing a principal confirming method and a principal confirming system required in cashless settlement of a service charge, such as the use of a parking garage, shopping and a mail-order sale in a store, and use of Internet ASP. The principal authenticating method required in the cashless settlement, comprises a procedure (a step 1) for informing a control device arranged in a providing site of commodity and service of a telephone number of a portable information terminal possessed by a user, a procedure (a step 2) for informing a settlement control device of the telephone number of the information terminal from a control device, a procedure (a step 3) for inquiring whether to approve to perform settlement by presenting a demand cause and the amount by telephoning to the information terminal of the telephone number from the settlement control device, and a procedure (a step 4) for confirming the principal, by confirming the input of the effect of approving the perform the settlement. (Abstract, page 7, page 8, and FIG. 19)